The Continued A I Chronicles
by Oediplex
Summary: The Adult Ending of the Story of David and His Mother Suggested by the review of the film in TIME Magazine


**The Continued A. I. Chronicles**

The Adult Ending of the Story of David and His Mother

(Suggested by the review of the film in TIME Magazine)

by **Oediplex 8==3~**

This tale assumes the reader has seen the movie, A. I. There is erotica, but half the fun is getting there, for fans of this classic Science Fiction film, available on DVD. All beings in this narration are chronologically 2500+ years old, and cognitively at least eighteen.

"'I am _not_ a toy!' That was my own declaration of identity, my initial moment of self-awareness." The robot known as EntiTeddy, stated to the seminar of beings gathered to explore a critical question of philosophy. "It is true, that I began my existence as what was known at the time as a 'super-toy'. Those of you who have downloaded the preparatory files are aware of my story. For those who are just plugging in to our event as new consociates, I started as a mecha-companion modeled on an ancient furry plaything based on the carnivore Ursus Arctos, a Kodiak. The replica affectionately referred to as a 'teddy-bear'." Laughter politely went around the amphitheater.

"When I came out of the hat-box which I had been stored in and then reactivated, I immediately noted the change of circumstance. I was in the presence of a recognized human adult, but now instead of a living youngster, I was presented to a mecha who had the form of a youth of about seven. I was programed to be a companion and mentor to developing persons. I was not bothered that it was a robotic identity I was to guide, but I was not just an artifact of amusement, most certainly for a thing which was a surrogate for the woman's child. The android was never going to 'play' with me, as a kid would. But it could learn, and I accepted the role of teacher and protector."

"My adventures with this extraordinary prototype have been widely documented and are an important part of the literature which chronicles the study of him. Indeed the wealth of knowledge about human culture and mecha development which he contained are one of the foundations of our civilization. It has been five-hundred years since he was discovered, at the foot of the Blue Fairy, since then we have developed a great deal more of the science of biological re-creation and cloning. Today we are a society which have become an amalgamation of machine and man. Not in the cyborg sense of the unwieldy wedding of human and robot, but the growth and synthesis of beings of singular identity, but connected with every other existing entity of intelligence in a way that greatly goes beyond the antediluvian concept of Internetting."

"This gift I was offered as well. I chose to retain my machine form because of my dedication to the important work of continuing the analysis of data derived from that find, which formated our sacred principles of individual uniqueness, but responsible communal plurality. I felt that in doing so, I was better able to serve the extension of my original purpose of being. My destiny has become interlocked with the one I have shared most of my history with. Thus, I have become the world's foremost Davidologist. I have devoted my main cognitive processes to delving into what made David tick, if you will. I still retain my original outward configuration, but of course my . . ah, guts? (a titter of amusement was evoked from some of the conference participants) - have been updated to be as technically modern as the rest of you here."

"Now, I have developed an experiment which may have far reaching consequences and important implications for our entire society. It is a philosophical conundrum which is summed up in the statement of David, when he said, 'My brain is falling out.' Of course his wiring was not coming loose, nor his memory cube tumbling from his forehead. He was not being beheaded, as he had done to another model of the mecha youth, he had met moments ago. What he was verbalizing was the robotic equivalent of the antiquated human expression, 'my heart is breaking'."

"Human hearts stopped, they had malfunctions which were medical problems. In earlier history, the person might have cease to function, become terminal, if such were the case. But the biological organ did not 'break', unlike the automobiles that were the common modes of transportation of the day. The saying was people's way of referring to an emotional disturbance, a severe disappointment of a profound nature. So too, David was disheartened by the disclosure of Professor Hobby, that there was no 'Blue Fairy'. The revelation and further discovery of the actual assembly facility of his kind prompted a suicide attempt. An action no other mecha would even have considered, self-preservation was designed in, after all. Similar to Asimov's three laws of robotics programming. But he was once more spared."

"Of course, there was such a thing as he had sought. The statue, Madonna like, at the bottom of the sea, in a long forgotten arcade park; and the advanced androids who were the predecessors of our computer-circuitry side, before we were capable of engineering the evolving of organic life forms, which have the capacity to integrate the identities of our beings. They communicated with the boy of old with the image that he associated with his yearnings. Those emotions were true feelings within his cognitive identity, they were not just his going through the E-motions of simucronic functioning; as prior, so called 'lover-droid' models, who were programmed to simulate sensual reactions and imitated romantic responses. That was the genius breakthrough made by Cybertronics, incorporated into the David line, which we are the inheritors of."

"The founder and head of the institution, Dr. Allen Hobby, the Geppetto of this saga, developed the technology for neural sequencing circuits based on mapping the impulse pathways of human brain cells. This led to a different, higher, order of memory feedback. The more advanced mecha units now had a true self-consciousness that permitted them to have an inner world of metaphor, intuition; empowered the beings to have visions of their own destinies. They were invested with souls, if you will allow. The difference between the nature of human mental processing and thinking machines grew to almost nothing, except that living tissue was more vulnerable than silicon, metal and plastic. As David's friend, Gigolo Joe prophetically spoke, 'all that will be left, is us'. And it _was_**us** that survive, long past the end of humanity."

"These facts are common knowledge. That we have once more taken human form honors our creators. The cloning of people is now far advanced from the time of David's last day. But for this poor Pinocchio, there was no chance, back then, of becoming real. He went to sleep, to a place of dreams. 'Do androids dream of electric sheep?' a writer of speculative fiction in a distant past age asked? What does David imagine in his stand-by mode of thinking? We have had the respect and decency not intrude upon his private contemplations. But now, however, we do have the opportunity to actually become the 'Blue Fairy', don't we. If we had come across David presently, with the science we currently possess, we could grant that wish, to make him a real child."

"David is _still_ with us. We could wake him and make that miracle occur. Yet, we gave him that very thing he sought, he thought being human would gain him; his mother's love. The day he spent with her clone was his most wonderful. The words she told him as she lay dying for the second and last time completed his journey. The sojourn of his harrowing adventures, to return to her arms, was ended. He had what he needed to be a happy being, the assurance of his most precious imprinted parent's emotional bond. All her genetic material was consumed in producing her living self. We cannot return her to life, as a biological being."

"But of course, if we consider the possibilities we are now capable of, we could reconstitute her personality in an artifice of computation. We have all of David's memories of her. Quite extensive too, as a mecha android observes much more and retains all those intricate details a mere human person might miss or forget. So we could work out a reconstruction of her and install it in a biological unit. David as well, for that matter, could be made, as he would use the term, 'real'. They then might be together, as creatures of our same selves are like, benefiting from the collective melding and yet the persons they always were. We could, could we not?"

"But my proposal is one of even greater daring. Do this with both, but age David. Have his mother as he remembers her, but give him the body of an eighteen year-old. Let us observe what happens then. There will be no Martin in the mix, and Henry is out of the picture. Reproduction is no longer a function of sexual recreation, having issue would not be an issue. Let us see if they copulate, if this love manifests itself in physical form. Does the reuniting lead to romance, will their emotions develop into the making of love? Will the pair, couple? Is not our society in itself, incestuous; as all flesh is from so few bodies recovered - after so lengthy a time span - and interbreeding is only kept from harmful mutations by genetic engineering? Here is the question we might have answered finally: are we souls - united by spirit, or only identities attached to others by the communion of information sharing?"

"What is it to _**be**_ human? Are we human, have we become human, achieved humanity once more; people again, as our creators were? Have we come full circle in that sense? Let us see, with the person who most influenced our development in the last half millennium. Wake David, recreate his mother, put them together. They have slept in the same bed, these ages gone by, let us see if they will bed one another in the ageless bonding of love and tenderness. This union might just tell us if our minds are transcendent of the physical, if bodies who are joined at the loins, losing themselves in lust, find an existential harmony of spirits. Frankly, it would mean that if we _can't_ have that, we're . . . well . . . **fucked**!"

"Thank you for your commitment to contemplating this concept, the council of elders awaits your recommendation." Then EntiTeddy sat on his fat, furry rump.

The following transcribes the events recorded of the activation of the two beings in the experiment approved by the Council, on the unanimous positive response of all consociates imputing their views on the philosophical conundrum detailed by the super-toy Davidologist.

[Conscious actuation starts with a new dawn.]

He awoke and looked over at his mother. As beautiful as ever, she turned and opened her eyes too. They gazed at one another for several minutes.

"Hi! Sleepy-head!,' she said, "Time to rise and shine. What shall we do today?"

David realized he had a morning woodie.

He knew basically what an erection was, as Joe had explained the functioning of human biological reproduction and physical fun by the joining of genitalia. This had made a surprising conversation while the two had trekked through the woods on their way to Rouge City. That explained to him where Martin had come from. David accepted the fact he was older and was of an appropriate size to match his orga age of eighteen. Somehow, he had become a real boy and his mother lived once more as well. It was a fairy tale come true and he did not question the conditions of their circumstances, but was merely happy in the fortunate fate he found himself in. After all, wasn't it the destiny he had always desired? The very reason for his being? Therefore, it seemed to him the most natural of conditions, which he accepted at face value.

Monica had no sense of time's passage. No wondering about Henry, no missing of Martin, none of the qualms which otherwise would disturb the equilibrium of her mind. That was left out of the programing. What she did feel was somehow 'wound-up' inside. It was an odd sensation that tickled in her tummy. Not a being hungry for breakfast, though there was an inkling of that sensation also; more like a sort of craving for something physically fulfilling in a different way. Heavens! She realized with a start, what percolated in her insides, like a need for a morning cup of coffee, was sexual. She was horny! God, how long had it been since she had been laid? She couldn't remember.

But she wouldn't mention it to David, it was not a topic that a mother shared readily with her son, to her way of thinking. Though privacy seemed not to be much of an issue. They did share the bed, but it was an innocent snuggling kind of intimacy. He was her boy after all, even though he was grown to a strapping young man. Handsome and athletic and a sexy hunk, even if her opinion was a little prejudice. She had a mom's pride in the progeny next to her, though she had not given him birth. He was loved no less for being adopted. She wondered if he was a virgin, sometime she would like to become a grandmother, but not too soon. He had much to learn and plenty of time to find the girl of his dreams. For now though, she was content to be the woman in his life that provided him companionship and comfort.

Like before, he fixed her coffee. Monica made omelettes, they had toast and jam. They worked in mutual coordination on chores around the home, talking in muted tones as they did the mundane daily duties of living. Then, when she opened the closet to put away some clothing, she discovered David hiding. "Surprise!" he cried, and she gave a little yelp and girlish giggle and their game of hide and seek was once more playfully continued. It devolved to a frolicking contest of tag, as they scampered around the house from room to room, laughing and shrieking and thoroughly enjoying the childish romp. At last they collapsed on the sofa to catch their breath, they gave a quick kiss and held hands as they stretched back and recovered from the extemporaneous exercise. Each had big smiles on their faces.

"Mommy, do you remember the very first time you taught me the hiding game?" asked the youngster.

"Of course I do, David."

"Remember when I opened the door to the toilet, and you were not pleased I had found you?"

"Yeah, well now you understand that was an embarrassing moment. Ladies don't like to be unexpectedly interrupted on the potty."

"But, I was just your son. You had nothing to hide."

"Well, those things happen, yes, but still – it's sort of a private thing, especially for girls."

"I've never seen a female peeing. Would you show me?"

Monica contemplated the peculiar petition. In some ways, David was still an innocent, a babe in the woods about certain things. After all, he actually was making the inquiry to just understand the difference between male and female anatomies. She could just suggest he look it up on the net, but that seemed so cold and uncaring. He was eighteen, not a child, but childlike in his curiosity. Well, why not? After all she trusted him. It's not like he would do anything untoward. "Okay, but just this once."

"Do you have to go now?"

"Uh . . I guess I could. The caffeine has had it's effect. Come on." They went to her bathroom and she opened the door to the rounded stall. Mother reached under her dress and pulled down her panties and sat, legs together.

Immediately, the youth said,"No, I want to look at you when you are . . leaking. Raise up your dress, open your knees, please?"

"Uh, alright." She did so. It was strangely titillating to her as she followed his instructions.

When she had finished and wiped herself, David spoke again. "Where does it come out?" Now this is getting a little weird and a bit too familiar, she decided. But then again, would it be best to look at a picture of another woman's privates? And where would that lead to? Maybe just a word of explanation would do. "There is a little hole in a female's private area, between her legs, which the urine is released from." She tried to be as clinical as possible.

"Would you show me, Mommy?"

Monica was about to refuse this queer request, when she found herself nodding. For some odd reason she felt without power to deny what he was asking. She silently led the way into the bedroom, her underwear left on the floor behind. She raised the simple shift over her head and stripped it off. She had not put on a bra today, and now she stood naked before the teen. The lady of the house climbed on to the bed, rolled on her back and spread her legs; exposing her crotch in a pose that no lady should ever provide for her son. It was a moment that had her feeling disassociated, as if she were watching two other people. She noticed the boy had a boner. She discovered that she was beginning to lubricate.

MY GOD! Suddenly, Monica was snapped back to reality. Was this a ploy to see her genitals? Why was she reacting to his gaze like a wanton woman in heat? David looked at her with a characteristic slight tilt of his head. He stood there and studied her. It was unnerving, it was - not perverse - more like in honest wonderment, but very eerie in an erotic way as well. It made her uncomfortable, but it gave her a tingle at her center. Was she excited by exposing herself in an exhilaration of exhibitionism? Did David's erect dick tenting his pants turn her on? Why had she allowed this odd openness to occur, did she somehow feel obligated to the juvenile for this vulnerable viewing that was making her juicy? Where had this feeling of arousal originated? What was going on, what was she thinking?

That was just it, she wasn't thinking, but - reacting. Why? How fascinating. Something from her conversations with Dr. Hobby, when David was missing, rang in her memory. She had sought to retrieve him when her guilt had overcome her for his abandonment, in a panic she had searched, then realized she had to seek Cybertronic's help if her son was to be safely returned to her bosom. The Professor's words came back to her. He posed the question, 'If a person loves someone, what is that individual's responsibility in return, no matter what level of emotional attachment they have for the other being?' She had failed to properly be the parent she had promised to be to the boy. Then, was she paying now for her unfortunate choice of solving her dilemma back then? Was this a remnant of that remorse; or was it an overcompensation leftover for the loss of her love David had felt?

Monica was brought out of her reverie, by the movement of David clambering up on the mattress between her thighs. He pointed to her spread slit, "Is that your vagina?" he asked. She couldn't tell from his tone if he was seeking an another anatomy lesson or continuing a strategy to seduce her. Before she could formulate an answer to his query, he put out a finger and gently poked it in her hole. The warm digit went halfway into her womanhood.

Monica gasped, but it felt so good she could not speak her words of protest with any force. She murmured softly, "Oh! David, that's naughty, you ought not to stick your finger in Mommy's cunny!"

"Should I put my penis in instead, Mommy?" Came his honest reply, as he pushed down his sweat pants and allowed his manhood to point at the pink folds that gaped wide and glistened with her oil.

His phallus was a thing of beauty, Monica admitted to herself, a pussy-pleaser for certain. She lay there hypnotized by the stiff meat that stood at his groin and the shaggy sacks that hung beneath. It had been _soo_ long, would it be so wrong? He had to become a man someday, why not have both of their needs taken care of? He loved her – she loved him, there were no other people to complicate their lives, to contradict this union she contemplated, to come between their loving, to countermand the consanguine lust that surged through their veins. Why not? Mother and son, yes, but man and woman also. Beings with physical cravings, souls with caring for each other; two humans who had the hots for one another, a couple who had to copulate to consecrate their love. They were consumed with passion, desired the communion of their spirits in the most carnal of ways.

Monica reached out her arms, her hands clutched her son's tee-shirt and pulled it over his head and off, even as David shucked his drawers and in a short moment he was as naked as his mother. "Mommy, I love you!" said the youngster as he fitted his form to hers.

"And I love you, David. I do love you. I have always loved you."

It was the ever-lusting moment he had been waiting for. "Then here I am, Mommy." And he began to put his penis in her pussy. The helmet shaped head parted the blood flooded labial lips and began the journey of finding his mother's welcome home. It didn't end when he was fully within her womb, that was just the first instant that their connection was completed deeply. He moved his hips in the rocking that sank his cock into Monica's cunt time and again, until time seemed to both stand still and was also endless all at once and forever. To and fro, back and forth the pair mated and parted. It was so intense a sensation, David thought he might die. His body had never been so much in pure pleasure, his mind electrified with joy.

The woman who had lived and died twice before, knew that the meaning of living was focused on this primal act. The pro-creation of sex was intimately tied to the happiness of joining with your match-perfect partner in making love. Even if no child came of cumming together, the completion found by the uniting of two becoming one was heaven on earth, a true communion of spirits, compounded to more than the sum of the parts, transcendent souls ascending to paradise. Hell! Monica loved sex. She could feel her climax rising, tell the waves of delight were cresting higher and higher. "I don't know what's come over me. I really ought not to be fucking you, it's incest - but it's not; but, I don't care either way, it's fantastic!" She hugged David even tighter as his male member flew into her feminine chamber. Then they were both there and as his spurting spasms and her heaving paroxysms soared and went into free-fall.

"A dream cum true, Mommy!" And it was and he was and she did too, as they peaked together perfectly.

"So, we have an irrefutable solution for this emotional enigma of what it means to be a living being." Editeddy spoke, broadcasting to the collective of all intellects everywhere, connected across the whole world. "As Hobby, himself personally put the point, 'God created man to love him.' Monica loved David as his parent, she was the mother of his emergence from mecha existence to the human being he is presently. She was the divinity of his devotion, he worshiped her in spirit and body; they became one – merging their souls as they melded their corporeal beings in united loving. We have in them then, the defining of our ultimate purpose; our original reason for being, the answer to the existential question of 'why we are here'. That is: to love our Makers – humans. How are we able to ideally demonstrate that? To live as they did themselves, pursuing our dreams."

N**OT THE END OF THE STORY, BUT THE ENDURING LEGACY**

Word count 4105


End file.
